


Swallow the Shame

by AmyTheEleventh



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: (not that it actually matters at all to this trash can of a thing), Bottom Bucky Barnes, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Feminization, Kinda, Lingerie, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Teacher Steve Rogers, Top Steve Rogers, he comes and goes, just a warning, tony's there but you gotta squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 08:32:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14807909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyTheEleventh/pseuds/AmyTheEleventh
Summary: It was supposed to be a surprise. Bucky had it all planned out: Steve would come home, tired from a long day at work, and Bucky would be there, beautiful and willing like a slutty housewife, all dolled up and so perfect for his man. Steve would fall at his feet, tell him how beautiful he is, how lucky Steve is to have him, before picking him up and carrying him to bed and fucking him until he couldn’t speak.





	Swallow the Shame

**Author's Note:**

> Wow. Like... wow. This is trash in so many ways. 
> 
> So this is _technically_ a one off/epilogue to a thing I haven't actually written yet (re: wrote, posted, decided I hated, and deleted). Obviously, this is meant to be read alone. I'm workshopping the parent piece right now, and it'll go up... eventually. I just needed something to make myself feel better in the mean time. 
> 
> Title is from The Civil Wars' [_Devil's Backbone_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yUMiEkMjtOQ). 
> 
> General Disclaimer: I don't own anything, I'm just fucking around on the internet to pass time.

It was supposed to be a surprise. Bucky had it all planned out: Steve would come home, tired from a long day at work, and Bucky would be there, beautiful and willing like a slutty housewife, all dolled up and so perfect for his man. Steve would fall at his feet, tell him how beautiful he is, how lucky Steve is to have him, before picking him up and carrying him to bed and fucking him until he couldn’t speak.    
  
What Bucky _definitely_ hadn’t planned for was Steve spontaneously inviting Tony to dinner, and the two of them walking through the door _together_ , and suddenly having to flee his own living room, a less than dignified sound escaping his throat as he stumbled over his own two feet, a blur of black fur and lace.  
  
Steve thought it was _hilarious_. Bucky could hear him laughing and apologizing profusely to Tony as he barricaded himself in their room, red faced and flustered.  
  
_Good for him_ , Bucky thinks to himself, their whole duvet wrapped around his shoulders. He felt far too exposed suddenly. __He can sleep on the couch if it’s so fucking funny.  
  
“Baby,” Steve calls from the other side of the bedroom door. He’s not even bothering to conceal his amused tone. “Please unlock the door. Tony’s gone- ran quicker than you did-” Steve pauses, unable to to stop another chuckle. “Oh, God. Please open the door, Buck.” Bucky ignores him, settling deeper into his blanket wrap. He can hear Steve trying to compose himself in the hallway, clearing his throat and chuckling every few seconds. He knocks again. “Baby doll.” His voice is deeper this time, kinder, sensual. “ _Please_. Open the door for me, baby. Lemme see you.” Bucky cracks. He loves that voice.  
  
“Tony’s _gone_?” He asks, embarrassment making him cautious and uncertain.  
  
“It’s just us, honey.” Bucky takes a deep breath and stand up from the bed, pulling the comforter tighter around his shoulders. He doesn’t open the door, but he unlocks the knob, diving back for the bed and burrowing into the mattress before Steve can come in. Bucky hears the door creak open, Steve’s padded steps; feels the bed dip beside him as Steve sits.  
  
“I’m sorry,” he says gently. “I should have texted… Pepper’s out of the country, he’s been kinda down. I didn’t think you’d mind.” Bucky just sighs under the blanket. This isn’t Steve’s fault, it was an honest mistake… an _embarrassing_ honest mistake, but an honest one nonetheless.  
  
“It’s fine,” Bucky says morosely. “I wanted to surprise you, you’ve been working so hard lately and I-... I can change.”  
  
“Come out from under the blanket, sweetheart,” Steve murmurs. “Please?” Bucky sighs, unwillingly to completely leave his little shelter, but he pops his head out so he can at least look at his husband. He sees Steve’s eyes light up and his cheeks flush a faint red. Bucky wonders why for a second before he remembers he’s wearing make-up, just enough to enhance his features: thick eyelashes, a little concealer, blush, highlight; and, okay, a deliciously sinful red lip color that Nat had helped him pick out. She had said it made him look pouty and irresistible. “Oh… Buck. I messed up.”  
  
“It’s nothing,” Bucky says quietly, looking down. “I just…” Bucky trails off, mumbling to himself. All of his confidence from earlier still feels a little shaken.  
  
“What was that, baby?” Steve puts a curled finger under Bucky’s chin and makes him meet his eyes. “You gotta speak up, beautiful.” Bucky swallows hard.  
  
“I wanted to make myself pretty for you.” Bucky watches Steve’s eyes flash at his words. It makes him shiver.  
  
“Always trying to improve perfection,” Steve murmurs sweetly, sweeping his hand down the part of Bucky’s neck that isn’t covered by blanket. “Tell you what… I am going to go get us a bottle of champagne, and when I come back, I will be _alone_. And we can try this again. Is that okay?” Bucky bites his lip. He really had been looking forward to this…  
  
“Okay,” he says softly. The smile Steve gives him is soft, but no less dazzling.  
  
“My beautiful, sweet boy,” he coos. “Can I have a kiss before I go?” Bucky would be lying if he said Steve’s sweet words didn’t make him feel warm to his core.  
  
“You’ll mess up my makeup,” he murmurs, looking up at Steve from under his lashes, and the older man groans.  
  
“You’re gonna kill me, baby.” Steve leans in and presses a kiss to his forehead instead before he moves away from the bed. “Be ready when I come back.”  
  
“Yes, sir.”  
  
  
-  
  
  
Bucky flits around the house for a bit after Steve leaves, trying to figure out how to do this again. He could spread out on the couch, like he originally planned. But Steve knew what was coming now, kind of. May as well cut out the middleman.  
  
Bucky goes back to their room. He makes the bed back, tidies up some clothes laying on the floor; he messes with the lighting until the room is glowing with soft yellow light. He goes to the bathroom after the bedroom is to his liking, messing with his makeup, his hair, the deep sense that everything needs to be perfect for Steve coming back to him. He still looks lovely, at least he thinks so. The lipstick didn’t even smudge when he was wallowing around in bed. He made a mental note to send Natasha flowers later, the goddamn genius.  
  
He walks around the house for a few minutes, picking things up here and there, humming to himself. Bucky _loves_ feeling like this: a sweet little slip of a thing, walking around in lingerie, waiting for Steve to come home so he can be appreciated and ravaged properly. He’s not wearing anything fancy: the sheer robe cuffed with black fur hits at the tops of his thighs, barely concealing the lacy babydoll and matching thong underneath. He had debated on the underwear at all: his cock had been half filled when he first tried them on, straining against the fabric. He’s mostly hard now, the tip peeking out from the waist band, and every little movement makes the lace rub against his cock. It feels fucking heavenly.  
  
He’s back in their room when he hears a key in the door for the second time that evening. He’s in front of the mirror, twisting and turning, admiring his own reflection, the robe slipping off one shoulder. This lighting is very kind to him.  
  
“Darling,” Steve’s deep voice rumbles. “I’m home.”  
  
“I’m in here,” Bucky calls back. He twists a lock of hair around his finger, reveling in the softness of it. He’s just so _soft_ right now, all the hard edges and rough pieces buffed and polished away, leaving all the best parts shined up and ready for Steve.  
  
“Oh my God.” Bucky looks over his shoulder. Steve’s in the doorway, cheeks flushed red, a bottle in one hand and a bouquet of roses in the other.  
  
“You got me flowers,” Bucky says softly, turning slowly towards his husband. Steve still looks dumbstruck. “... This is okay, right? I look okay?”  
  
“Bucky…” Steve breathes. “Oh, darling… Do a little spin for me. Let me see you.” Bucky blushes as he does a slow pirouette, letting the robe fall off his other shoulder. Steve’s eyes are dark and wide when he’s looking at him again, and it makes Bucky shiver for the second time. He can’t help himself, he crosses the room over to Steve, his hands traveling up that broad chest and meeting again behind his neck.  
  
“I just wanted to look pretty for you, daddy,” he murmurs seductively, and Steve groans, leaning down to press his lips to the younger man’s shoulder.  
  
“You’re _so_ pretty, baby,” Steve promises, lips traveling to kiss the hollow at Bucky’s throat. “So pretty. So _mine_. Can’t believe I get you all to myself…” Steve peppers Bucky’s collarbone with soft kisses before pulling away, moving to set the flowers and bottle of champagne on the dresser. Hands free, he grabs one of Bucky’s, turning him in another slow circle before moving them towards the bed. “My pretty baby, my _beautiful_ baby…”  
  
Steve sits on the edge of the mattress, pulls Bucky into the ‘v’ of his legs, hands running up smooth thighs and under lacey fabric to rest at Bucky’s hips. Steve only has about four inches on Bucky, so Bucky’s looking down at Steve in this position, but somehow Steve manages to make him feel so small and safe and protected. The thought sends a pulse of pleasure through him. He makes a soft noise at the back of his throat.  
  
“Wish I could have you like this all the time, Buck,” Steve murmurs, thumbs drawing soft circles on his husband’s hip bones. “I’d make you quit your job, stay home all day in these slutty little outfits. Always keep you ready and waiting for me to bend you over and slide into that greedy little hole. You’d _love_ that. Just be daddy’s pretty little fuck hole, you’d be so happy, wouldn’t you?” Bucky moans, leaning into Steve’s chest for support when he feels rough hands on the globes of his ass, digging his nails into the meat there, spreading him apart.  
  
“Answer me.”  
  
“Yes, daddy,” Bucky breathes. “I wanna be your fuck hole, s’all I want…” Bucky hears Steve make a happy little noise, nosing into Bucky’s abdomen.  
  
“My perfect baby,” Steve murmurs. “You deserve a reward for getting so dolled up and nice for me. What do you think?” Bucky nods feverishly.  
  
“Please,” he whispers. “I want you, been thinkin’ ‘bout this all day-”  
  
“Shh shh shh.” Steve withdraws his hands, moving them to the backs of Bucky’s thighs so he can pull him forward. “I’ve got you, baby. Gonna make you feel so good. Why don’t you lay down for me, hm?” It pains Bucky to pull away, but he does, shedding the robe completely before he climbs onto the bed, settling on his back when Steve speaks again. “On your stomach, baby doll. I’ve got plans for you.” Bucky practically _preens_ , makes a little show of keeping the babydoll pulled down to cover his ass. Steve swats it back up anyway.  
  
Steve doesn’t get right down to it; no, he takes a minute to shed his shoes, pants, shirt. Putting everything in its place so painfully slow that Bucky wants to start rutting against the bed just to get some sort of friction. It’s a relief when Steve blankets his body with his own, arms on either side of Bucky’s head, holding himself up as he peppers kisses alone Bucky’s neck and exposed back.  
  
“You know what I’m gonna do, baby?” Steve’s practically purring against his neck, lips barely leaving his skin. “M’gonna eat that little cunt until you’re fucking dripping for me. Want you wet as a whore. Maybe I’ll let you come from that… _just_ from that.” Bucky’s whole body shakes under Steve’s, pressing himself up a little bit, desperate for as much contact as he can get. “Then when you’re all wet and stretched out, m’gonna flip you over and fuck you until the only word you know is _my name_. Because I’m all you need, ain’t that right, darling?” Bucky nods, arching his back. It’s getting harder and harder to breathe and Steve needs to fucking get on with it.  
  
“Words, princess.” Bucky lets out a moan.  
  
“Yes- fuck, yes daddy, you’re it, only thing I need-” Steve’s finally moving down his body, kissing as he goes, and all Bucky can do is keep babbling and arching his back so he can present his ass for Steve.  
  
Steve, who’s hands are reaching up his lingerie and tugging at the flimsy fabric of the lace thong, tugging it down Bucky’s legs, letting his cock spring free. Bucky tries extra hard to pay attention, move his legs when Steve needs him to so he can get the offending garment off and get Steve’s fucking tongue in his ass.  
  
Bucky lets out a little whine when he feels Steve settle behind him, those firm hands rubbing his ass before pulling his cheeks apart and exposing the most intimate part of Bucky’s body. Bucky can’t help himself, he pushes back a bit in Steve’s hands, spreading his knees to be even more opened for Steve, more exposed. The older man just chuckles behind him, and Bucky feels soft kisses being pressed along the swell of his ass.  
  
“That’s it, baby,” Steve encourages. “Let me see that sweet cunt.” Bucky clenches a few times, asshole fluttering as Steve keeps him spread. He’s wondering how love Steve’s actually gonna make him wait when he feels the flat of Steve’s tongue lick right over his hole, and _fuck_ \- Bucky wants to come just from that, sweet relief after a long game of anticipation. Steve gets right into it, slicking Bucky up just enough with his spit to start working his tongue in and out of his body, hands constantly moving on the globes of his ass, scratching and rubbing and swatting. Bucky pushes his body into it, revelling in the scratch of Steve’s beard against the sensitive skin.  
  
Despite Steve’s original plan, Bucky feels his hand creep along under his thigh, reaching to stroke his balls, and Bucky hums blissfully at the friction.  
  
“God, Steve- fuck, fuck, a little deeper, baby, c’mon-” Bucky can hear Steve chuckle behind him. He feels Steve plant an open-mouthed kiss right over his hole before moving away, and Bucky whines at the loss.  
  
“Hold on, sugar, hold on.” Steve digs through their bedside table until he pulls out the little bottle of lube. He leans towards the head of the bed, putting his hand on Bucky’s neck and pulling him in for a kiss, sloppy and breathless. Bucky moans at the taste of himself on Steve’s tongue. “You have two options, baby,” Steve purrs, running his nose along Bucky’s cheekbone. “I’ll jerk you off, and you can come with my tongue in your ass-” Bucky whimpers at the thought. “ _Or._ I can start stretching you open, nice and easy. Rub that little clit of yours until you’re shaking with pleasure. You’ll come untouched from that, won’t you?” Bucky nods in response, lips desperately searching Steve’s again. “What’ll it be?”  
  
“Touch me, please,” Bucky begs desperately. “Wanna come with your hands on me…” And Steve seems more than happy to oblige.  
  
All things considered, it doesn’t take long. Steve gets settled behind him again, licking a thick strip up the crease of Bucky’s ass before working his tongue back into his hole, jerking Bucky off all the while. It only takes a few strokes before Bucky’s coming with a sweet cry into Steve’s hand, the older man milking him for the last drop.  
  
“Such a good little slut for me,” Steve sighs as his baby comes, rubbing gentle circles into Bucky’s back. Bucky collapses on the pillows as soon as Steve withdraws his hand, breathing heavy and curling in on himself. Steve moves to sit closer to his head again, leaning down to press kissing along his back and the base of his neck as he does. He gives Bucky a moment of reprieve before he’s holding his come covered hand to his face.  
  
“Lick.”  
  
Bucky practically purrs as he licks the flat of his tongue up Steve’s palm, tasting himself on Steve yet again. He makes a game of it, suckling each one of Steve’s fingers and looking up at him through those thick eye lashes. Steve makes a sound like he’s in pain.  
  
“You don’t even know what you to do me,” he says, eyes never leaving Bucky’s. The younger man is still lapping at his hand when Steve changes course, brings that hand under Bucky’s chin and pulls him up for a kiss, sighing into Bucky’s mouth. This kiss is softer, more languid. The calm before the storm, because Bucky knows Steve isn’t done with him yet. He could lay here all night, though, just like this, and kiss Steve until his lips are numb and the sun is peeking through their blinds.  
  
Steve’s muttering praises against his lips, and it’s Buck’s turn to sigh. _This_ , this is what he’s been wanting. His Steve has been working so hard, has been _so busy_ , they haven’t been able to properly play in a while.  
  
“Daddy,” Bucky says breathily. “Want you to _fuck_ me… S’all I want, daddy, c’mon, _pleeease_ ….”  
  
“How can I say no when you beg so pretty, baby?” Steve’s smiling against Bucky’s mouth. He starts to move away when Bucky grabs at his wrist.  
  
“Wait-” Steve stops, and the game pauses for a second, his entire demeanor changing.  
  
“Yeah, Buck, what’s up?” It’s silent for a moment.  
  
“Can… Can I ride you?” Steve’s face changes again, back in character, and he smiles devilishly at his lover.  
  
“You wanna ride me, sugar? Sit on my cock and let it split you open?” Bucky nods, eyes all alight. It makes Steve a little weak to see how eager his baby is. He leans in for another kiss before crawling over Bucky’s body to his side of the bed, kicking his briefs off and settling in. “Come on, then, baby girl. Show daddy how good you can be.” Bucky steals one more kiss before scrambling up, the babydoll fluttering around him as he settles his knees on either side of Steve’s hips. Steve’s hands immediately find his thighs, and even though he’s suppose to be serious and in control right now Steve can’t help but smile stupidly as Bucky reaches behind himself and strokes Steve lightly, reaching for the lube to slick Steve up.  
  
“You’re so pretty, Buck,” Steve whispers, thumbs stroking lightly against skin as Bucky lines himself up. “So good for me, wanna sketch you like this one day-”  
  
“You want physical proof of me being a cockslut? Hm?” Steve swats at his thigh for the comment, but Bucky laughs. “I wanna pose for you like this,” he admits. “Wanna keep you in my ass for _hours_ while you stare at me. Can’t think of anything hotter, Stevie.”  
  
“I can think of a few things.” Steve winks, and Bucky gives another airy laugh. The room falls silent for a moment, Bucky concentrating heavy on getting Steve inside of him, keeping one hand on Steve’s cock until he pushes just enough to get the tip past the tight ring of muscle.  
  
“Ohh, _fuck_.” Bucky slaps his hands against Steve’s stomach, holding himself steady. Steve resists the urge to buck up his hips just a little bit.  
  
“Take your time, honey,” he whispers instead, rubbing his hands up and down Bucky’s thighs. “Love seeing you stretch yourself like this… My pretty whore, all dolled up so you can take my cock up that gorgeous little cunt.” Bucky makes a small squeaking noise, visibly having to stop himself from grinding down on Steve and splitting himself open.  
  
It’s a slow process, lots of pauses and sweet words of encouragement and praise on Steve’s part, but eventually Bucky’s seated fully on his husband’s dick, panting and curling his fingers against Steve’s stomach.  
  
“Fuck, fuck fuck… You’re so fucking _big_ , Stevie,” Bucky breathes out.  
  
“S’only ‘cause I didn’t open you up good enough first,” Steve murmurs, reaching up to catch a stray tear that’s rolling down Bucky’s cheek. In the beginning of their relationship, seeing Bucky shed even a single tear during sex _terrified_ him; the last thing Steve wanted to do was hurt him. But Steve knows better now; knows that Bucky knows his body and his limits; knows that he trusts Steve enough to stop when he says stop.  
  
But _only_ when he says stop.  
  
“Hmm… still made it, though,” Bucky sighs out, wiggling his hips just a little bit. “God, Stevie… love havin’ you in me.”  
  
“Think you can move a little bit?” Bucky picks himself up just the slightest bit, testing the pressure. It hurts, but Steve’s dick is nice and slick. He’ll stretch.  
  
“Be gentle,” Bucky warns, hands bracing against Steve stomach as he tries to set a steady rhythm; up, down, slowly, almost teasing, feeling every inch of Steve inside of him as he goes. It takes a few minutes, but Bucky finds himself speeding up, every movement _just not enough_ in that infuriatingly sweet way. He angles himself a few different ways, until he finds the one that causes Steve’s dick to brush up against that sweet spot and make him see stars. He whimpers and holds that position, fucking himself on Steve’s cock and hitting his prostate with every downward movement.  
  
“Oh, fuck, baby, there you go,” Steve coos, thrusting to match Bucky’s movements. “Play with those pretty tits, kitten, give daddy a show.” Bucky gasps at that; brings his hands up to his chest, pushing the muscle there together, rubbing in slow circles and moaning when he brushes over his nipples. Steve watches, eyes hungry. His hand finds its way to Bucky’s cock again, thumbing at the slit and disturbing the pre-come there. He’s snapping his hips up into Bucky, pounding up into him in just the way he knows Bucky likes, but keeps his hand slow and steady. It’s driving Bucky crazy.  
  
“You wanna come like this, baby?” Steve murmurs. “Touching those pretty tits with daddy’s cock in your pussy? Hmm?” Bucky’s beyond words. He nods, face red and eyes bright, not letting up his pace even a little bit. “Go on then, darling, come for me. Show me how good it is.” Bucky’s movements are without grace now, just sliding himself up and down Steve’s dick and hitting his prostate at every possible opportunity. Steve’s hand - _blessedly_ \- has sped up, matching Bucky’s erratic movements. He can feel the curl of heat in his stomach, the tightness in his balls. He’s so close, so fucking close-  
  
Steve swipes at the slit of his cock again. It's the smallest movement, but it’s what does it for him. Bucky comes with a scream, slamming down hard on Steve’s dick one last time and bucking up into his hand.  
  
“Fuck fuck- _fuck!_ Steve, daddy, kiss me, please-” Steve practically throws himself forward, still stroking Bucky’s cock as he smashes their lips together, licking deep into Bucky’s mouth and claiming every part of him. The little noises he’s making are almost too much.  
  
Steve strokes Bucky all the way through it, murmuring sweet little praises into his mouth, telling Bucky how proud he is and what a beautiful boy he’s got all to himself. At some point, Bucky’s hands find their way up Steve’s chest, steadying himself on his broad shoulders. He’s panting, pupils wide and blissed out.  
  
“You good?” Steve murmurs, a smile playing at his lips. Bucky takes a deep breath and nods, nudging Steve to roll them over.   
  
“C’mon,” he slurs. “Want you to come in me.”  
  
“Oh, Jesus Christ.” Steve rolls them over, snapping his hips against Bucky’s ass just a few times before he’s coming, deep and hot and slick. Bucky’s got his arms and legs wrapped around his husband, attached to him like a lifeline, lazily mouthing at Steve’s neck and shoulder as he empties himself into Bucky’s ass.  
  
“Fuck,” Steve groans. He presses his forehead to the curve of Bucky’s neck, breathing hard. Bucky places little kisses along his temple and cheek, cooing softly. It’s a few minutes before Steve detangles himself and flops onto the bed beside his husband. Bucky winces a little bit. He needs to get cleaned up sooner rather than later.  
  
“That was amazing, Buck,” Steve murmurs, nosing along his jawline. They share a lazy kiss, soft and chaste, unhurried now that their needs have been met.  
  
“Hmm. Just wanted to do something nice for you,” Bucky says softly.  
  
“This was the _nicest_ thing anyone’s ever done for me,” Steve assures.  
  
“Yeah? Huh. Guess I’ll have to do it again.”  
  
“ __Please.” The urgency in Steve’s tone makes Bucky laugh.  
  
“Noted,” Bucky promises, looking down. “Gonna have to get some new lingerie, though. You know. For variety.”  
  
“Variety,” Steve agrees with a little laugh. He can’t help but steal another kiss. “I’ll buy you whatever you want, princess. Just say the word.” Bucky snorts. The game’s over. Steve’s nothing but a big ol’ dork now.   
  
“Get off me, ya big lug.” Bucky pushes him away, standing up and groaning at the spunk that runs down his leg. “Eugh. Shower with me?”   
  
“How can I say no?”

**Author's Note:**

> Because I'm _EXTRA_ trash, here's all the links to Bucky's lingerie: 
> 
> [Thong](https://www.savagex.com/products/6587503)  
> [Babydoll](https://www.savagex.com/products/6587008)  
> [Robe](https://www.savagex.com/products/6586516)
> 
> If you'd like, follow me on [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/buckybucananbarnes/) and [tumblr](http://buckybucananbarnes.tumblr.com). I'm on both platforms daily screaming about Chris Evans and other super soldier adjacent things because... I have no life. 
> 
> Thanks for reading. Big Love.


End file.
